I'm Alive
by FrozenKeyLD
Summary: Under possible reconstruction. New description pending.
1. Prolouge

**OK, I Rewrote the prologue for this. I don't know... It was bothering me, I suppose...**

* * *

><p>Being a Half-Blood has a lot of downfalls; you're constantly being attacked by monsters, you never know what day will be your last, and so much more. In fact, sometimes you just can't help it when the stress finally gets you. Sometimes you can't stop yourself from getting revenge for being born; born into this world of pain and desperation.<p>

Then again, you have to be thankful for what it gave you.

You can be with other people; people who are like you. You can have fun, play pranks, and use whatever special talents that you'd gotten from your godly parents.

Sadly, there were still many people who didn't notice the great things about being a demigod. In fact, one of them are just about to take their revenge.

The kid, barely older than 12, seemed so normal. With his golden hair and dark brown eyes, he could've been a child of Hermes. No one really noticed when they'd slipped into the pavilion. Nothing more than someone wanting lunch sooner, the campers had thought as they looked at him.

The Pavillion was completely empty. The boy was the only one there. He looked around thoughtfully, before his unsettling gaze landed on the Poseidon table. They walked to it, taking out a small, clear vial full of transparent liquid. He picked up the one cup, opened the vial, and dumped the liquid in. Without pausing, he'd put the cork back on, and, with black fire encasing them, disappeared.

Minutes later, the campers started filing in. By then, everyone had forgotten about the boy who'd walked in earlier.

At last, food was served. The young man at the Poseidon table, with a glass full of blue soda, took a quick drink. He paused for a second, reaching for his fork, when pain suddenly filled his head. With a gasp, his hand redirected its course and flew to his head. His face paled, and his eyes rolled up into his head. He fell back unconscious. Instantly, children of Apollo rushed to his side before slowly shaking their heads. They'd seen this before, and knew that there was no existing cure.

Within seconds, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, Vanquisher of Gaea, Kronos, Helios, etc., had died. His killer? Blood of the spirit Tartarus himself.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go. Fully rewritten, some spots changed completely, etc. It's a bit longer, which is good...<strong>

**Too bad you don't know what will happen next! ;)**


	2. AN

_**So sorry**_** for the long wait. I'm also sorry that this is an authors note. I've sort of lost interest in the stories I've been working on and dont know which direction their headed. I've got a lot on my mind from fair, 4-H, Etc. and my stress levels been really high. If you are waiting for the next chapter, sorry. It may not come for a while; I've decided to temporarily discontinue my stories until I can get my life back on track. I'm really sorry for all of my readers out there, but stories always eventually come to an end, right?**

**On the plus side; its only temporary.**

**Once again, I'm really sorry. I'll try writing the next chapters again, but it will be a while until I update, if I do and don't turn this into a permanent discontinue.**

**Mi dispace, mio amicos.**

**-NR**


	3. Even More Hate

**Yes, I'm back for more.**

**First Off, I post this to draw your attention.**

**If you're reading this, than it'd obviously worked.**

**I want your opinions. I should have two polls up and going soon.**

**I have no idea when they will end, so choose an answer for them ASAP...Please.**

**Wow...You got a "Please" from me.**

**Do you know how rare those are getting?**

**Never mine that...**

**The Polls are about Continuing and different story plots.**

**I think you know what I'm getting at, here. **

**I wanna know if you think I should continue. Even if the answer is no, you may just see my name somewhere on a random archive...But that's gonna stay at the "Maybe" stage.**

**Anyway, enough talk. Get those fingers Clicking!**

**Oh yeah..**

**Should I change my name from NeptuneRox?**

**Eh..**

**That will be another poll I suppose...**

**PEACE!**

**-NR**


End file.
